


Jak ocalić świat bez używania zbroi

by LoboBathory



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki jest niedopieszczony. Tony Stark pokonuje go potęgą przytulania.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jak ocalić świat bez używania zbroi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How To Save The World Without Armor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/295491) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Tłumaczenie: Lobo  
> Beta: Negatywka
> 
> Przetłumaczone na potrzeby konkursu Multipairing Multifandom Gospoda Party 2013 na Gospodzie pod Złamanym Piórem: http://hpforum.ok1.pl/viewtopic.php?t=4667

Po całym dniu kłótni z Furym (nie potrzebował jego pozwolenia, żeby poradzić sobie z problemami w południowej Azji, to nie podstawówka), próbach przekonania rady zarządu, że powinni przeznaczyć więcej środków na ich system satelitarny (może teraz i nie przynosiły żadnych zysków, ale czemu nikt nie był w stanie spojrzeć dalej w przyszłość?) i treningu z Kapitanem w bezpośrednim starciu jeden na jeden, wszystko, czego pragnął Tony to stać się rozkosznie nietrzeźwym i majsterkować przy beta generatorze cząstek, który próbował zamontować w zbroi.

  
Ale wtedy Loki pojawił w samym środku tego, jak nalewał sobie burbona. Nie miał pojęcia jak umknął przed detektorami Jarvisa. Pieprzona magia.

  
\- Chcesz drinka?

  
\- Jak miło z twojej strony. Ale nie, dziękuję.

  
Tony dopił zawartość swojej szklanki do dna i rozważał jakie ma szanse przeżycia, jeśli spróbuje dostać się do zbroi. Nie były zbyt wielkie. Odwrócił się w stronę Lokiego, który wciąż miał to paskudne rozcięcie blisko linii włosów. Miał je od momentu, gdy pojawił się po raz pierwszy. Żadne z Avengersów nie podeszło do niego dostatecznie blisko, by zostawić taką pamiątkę, póki co. Tony nieszczególnie chciał spotkać tego, któremu to się udało.

  
\- Zabicie mnie, kiedy nie mam na sobie zbroi, to oszukiwanie, wiesz. Sprowadzi wielki wstyd i dyshonor na twoją rodzinę… czekaj, lodowe giganty troszczą się w ogóle o takie kwestie?

  
\- Cóż, tak – odpowiedział z łagodnym uśmiechem Loki. – Bóg-Psotnik. Myślę, że mogę być wyjątkiem.

  
\- Thor się wkurzy. Totalnie się teraz kumplujemy. Kupiłem mu całą destylarnię beczułek whisky. Powiedział, że były niemal tak dobre, jak asdgardzki miód pitny.

  
Irytowanie na wpół obłąkanego boga z innej planety nie zwiększało szczególnie jego szans na przetrwanie tego spotkania, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać.

  
\- W takim razie korzystnym zbiegiem okoliczności wydaje się, iż Thor nie stanowi już dłużej zagrożenia – zauważył chłodno Loki, zbliżając się, opierając się po drugiej stronie baru, spoglądając na długi rząd butelek.

  
\- Wygrał rundę pierwszą – zwrócił mu uwagę Tony, przysuwając się nieco, i z tej odległości mógł widzieć blady siniak wciąż trwający w kąciku jego oka. I kolejną bliznę na czole, pod włosami. Wyglądał jak model z plakatu reklamującego schronisko dla ofiar przemocy. Tony z ciekawości wyciągnął rękę i pozwolił, by jego palce przesunęły się po czole Lokiego, który natychmiast się odsunął, gdy Tony potarł skórę na najgorszym z rozcięć. – A potem ty przeszedłeś na kolejny poziom. Jakoś.

  
Implikacja tego zdania zgubiła się gdzieś w kolejnych sekundach, gdy Loki nie usunął jego ręki jakimś usuwającym kończyny zaklęciem, ale właściwie lgnął do dotyku. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte, wyrażając zaskoczenie raczej niż panikę i serce wskoczyło Tony’emu do gardła, bo nie umiał rozpoznać, czy Loki sobie z nim pogrywa, czy nie, i naprawdę chciał swojej zbroi, właśnie teraz. Ale wbrew swojemu rozsądkowi, nie zabrał ręki, przesuwając jedynie lekko palce w dół, na szczękę Lokiego.

  
I Loki naprawdę zadrżał. Zadrżał. I Tony wiedział, że to nie może być z zimna, bo Jarvis utrzymywał każdy pokój w idealnej temperaturze 22.78 stopni.

  
Loki w końcu się opamięta i zacznie go okaleczać. W każdej chwili. Ale może, jeśli potrafi go zdekoncentrować…

  
Tony zgiął palce, przyciskając kłykcie do jego policzka i zataczając drobne kółka kciukiem na skórze pod jego uchem. Kiedy Loki zamknął oczy, Tony nie miał cienia wątpliwości, że bóg robi mu wodę z mózgu. Przerwał. Nikt nie mógłby być tak podatny na dotyk. A już na pewno nie superzłoczyńca.

  
\- Spróbuj przestać, a cię zabiję – powiedział miękko Loki.

  
A może jednak mógłby.

  
\- Uch – Tony popisał się elokwencją i niezręcznie pogłaskał Lokiego po twarzy. To była przyjemna twarz, o ile nie była przywiązana do kogoś, kto próbował go zamordować i w jakiś sposób połączenie groźby rychłej śmierci z dotykaniem atrakcyjnej osoby sprawiło, że stał się twardy, i, boże, czasami naprawdę nienawidził bycia takim zdzirem.

  
Oczy Lokiego były zamknięte, jego ciemne rzęsy wyeksponowane na tle jasnej skóry i niski odgłos wymsknął się z jego gardła, gdy dłoń Tony’ego przesuwała się w stronę jego szyi. Objął nią kark boga i delikatnie przygarnął go bliżej, zdziwiony, że wciąż ma dość krwi w organizmie, by serce biło mu tak szybko w piersiach, gdy jednocześnie jego fiut jest tak twardy. Loki chwiejnie przysunął się bliżej, gdy Tony masował jego kark, i, och boże, był za blisko, zaraz otworzy oczy i zamorduje go w ciągu sekundy.

  
\- Czekaj – powiedział, wywijając się i łapiąc otwartą butelkę. – Myślę, że powinienem być pijany ponad wszelkie normy, alb Fury zabije mnie za to. – Wziął imponujący łyk, przelewający się po nim falą ciepła. – Prawdopodobnie i tak mnie zabije. Zdejmij hełm.

  
Brwi Lokiego wygięły się w napuszonym geście pewnego sceptycyzmu, ale jego oczy wciąż były zamglone. Pieprzyć to. Może właśnie teraz mógł zakończyć cały ten konflikt z Lokim za pomocą fachowego przytulania. Sam złapał jego hełm, niemal opuszczają go na podłogę. Nie spodziewał się, że będzie taki ciężki. Odstawił go na bar z głośnym hukiem. Loki zaczynał piorunować go wzrokiem. Cholera, już był tak bardzo martwy.

  
-Tutaj – z desperacją złapał jego ramię jedną ręką, w drugiej wciąż trzymając otwartą butelkę. – Sofa – poprowadził go na pluszową kanapę, pchając go na jedno z siedzeń, przełykając kolejną porcję burbonu i siadając obok niego. Próbował posadzić go sobie na kolanach, ale Loki nie przejawiał chęci współpracy.

  
\- Stark – wywarczał – co ty robisz?

  
\- Spodoba ci się, obiecuję. Zrelaksuj się. – Próbował sam podążyć za swoją własną radą, kiedy Loki z żalem pozwolił, by go ułożył w niemal wygodnej pozycji, spoczywając na udzie Tony’ego, jego długie nogi przerzucone nad kolanami Tony’ego, by zmieścić się na sofie. Tony przesuwał dłonie przez jego czarne włosy, palce kreśliły ścieżkę od czubka głowy do samego karku i znów z powrotem. Mógłby przysiąc, że Loki właściwie mruczał, co znowu sprawiało, że stawał się twardy.

  
\- Więc…

  
\- Bądź cicho – powiedział bóg z rozkoszą.

  
Tony się zamknął i kontynuował głaskanie go, jak kota, licząc godziny, aż Pepper wróci do domu i go ocali.


End file.
